God of Blades
by Kupo Stiltzkin
Summary: Mickey Mouse arrives at the land of Nippon, and meets the Sun Goddess. Crossover with Kingdom hearts


Title: God of Blades  
Warning: Ookami dan KH2 spoilers  
Summary: Mickey Mouse arrives at the land of Nippon, and meets the Sun Goddess.

~.~

The creature is unlike any creation she's ever seen. The pair of black, fuzzy round discs on top of its head is most probably ears. His face is flesh colored like most humans do—the rest of its' body—back of his head, eyes, chest, back, oversized front paws (hands) and hind paws are black. Amaterasu needs to remind herself that the creature's wearing white _gloves_ and red _shoes _and red_ yukata_, and is standing on his two hind legs unlike most animals. A stark connotation against the inky landscape of celestial plains, the creature's eyes are too round and his whole appearance is too animated for this world.

And to top it all, the creature speaks.

He's a king hailing from some great distance, a different world, he explains, and Amaterasu finally comprehends that the constantly flickering black rope on his back is actually a tail.

"I came to research about the Darkness and Hearts," he extends a gloved paw-_hand_ towards her, which she intercepts, but she doesn't need to stand up, as the creature's only about half her size. "The name's Mickey Mouse."

"Welcome to our world, Mr. Mouse." Amaterasu answers finally, managing not to release the great sigh of the century and creating unnecessary typhoons, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"The inhabitants told me you're the creator of this world," he informs in a curious tone, "which means they-the Darkness will come to you first."

"They already came to our real world," she mutters, pressing a hand to smooth out the scroll on the ground. "I hail from Takamagahara, and the land of Nippon is the place where we live now."

"Ah, I see!" The mouse's ears perks up as the realization dawns on him, "that explains the sunken ship on the northern area."

Amaterasu considers this. "I'd love to hear your stories about other worlds, Mr. Mouse-"

"You can call me Mickey, and since I don't think I can ever pronounce it, can I call you Ammy?"

Sometimes she finds herself too forgiving, but not even gods are above emotions. "Of… course."

He inches closer to the scroll with black ink and kanjis scattered in patterns of constellation, each stroke calculated and tidy, yet the ink slowly disappears with every blink. "Is this magic?" he asks, curious.

"I am waiting for guests," she tells him, as the inscription on the paper continues to fade. "I am merely killing time by practicing calligraphy."

"I can't see a brush, though."

A small smile graces Amaterasu's lips. "Shall I show you?"

"By all means, please. I'm always eager to learn about other worlds."

With a flip of her tail, she turns the world into her canvas and dots the ground next to the mouse. A pair of trees erects instantly beside him, causing Mickey to jump, but he doesn't reach the intended ten meters. "How did that happen?" he squeaks.

Her fan flicks open with a swish, and she shows him the letters inscribed along the paper, fourteen, each of them with different meaning.

"Each word has a definition—they can strengthen and weaken, give life or take it, depends on how you use them," she traces the red markings on the back of her hand, "But it needs to be given proper form before being put to use."

Mickey stares curiously at the fan, and taps his shoe rhythmically as he gives them a thought. "But I still don't see a brush," he admits, "or a bottle of ink, for that matter."

"Well-"

The darkness and cries of creatures of the Dark engulf them before her sentence can form, but even as she pushes herself off the ground to unleash her power, before she can takes out her Mirror, a blur of red and black rushes past her. Mickey stands before the dark creature, a giant blade with a key on its end has somehow materialized in his right hand, raising it high above his small body and strikes the creature down, cutting it in half.

It lasts a mere five seconds, and when he lands in front of her, he's not smiling. "Are you all right?"

Another dark creature jumps out again, this time with a sitar on its hands, and one split second before Mickey can actually move, she draws a quick circle and a fuse coming out of it.

The creature explodes, and when the last of them finally surrenders, Amaterasu helps Mickey wipes the back of his ash-sullied head.

"That's some impressive magic," Mickey confesses with a chuckle, suppressing a loud giggle when Amaterasu accidentally touches the ticklish spot behind his ear. "I finally saw where that's coming from, Amaterasu Ookami."

"A picture is worth a thousand words," she kisses his forehead, and catches his face in her pale hands, a stark comparison against Mickey's black fur. "Thank you for helping me, Mickey."

He blushes furiously, but nods with a big smile. "You're welcome."

The sun is high above their head when he bids her farewell, informing that this Darkness is not the same Darkness he's searching. The ones they're fighting just now aren't Heartless, merely extensions of the Dark, of Yomi. A keyblade wielder has no rights to disrupt the balance of order in other worlds, and Mickey wishes her success in the future battles. Amaterasu knows she'll miss the jolly familiar stranger, even when their encounter is but a fleeting moment.

When he finally left, Amaterasu settles herself on the ground once more, the grass and buds of flowers sprouting around her, feeling more contented than anxious at the prominent arrival of her guests.

Her first guest squeaks before she notices him, as it scurries against the tall blades of grass, and jumps through most of the last distance. She lowers her hand on the ground, and the mouse—her first guest of the twelve to arrive-climbs on top of her open palm and bows at her with veneration.

She remembers it well: the bravery, the sharp blade that will cut through darkness to protect humankind. The valiant mouse warrior.

"I shall name you Tachigami," she announces to the mouse with gracious acceptance, and bestows him the first many of her powers, the kanji shining blindly before etching itself on the mouse's small chest. "And you shall be my blade."


End file.
